


Don't fix me damn!

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comic, Other, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Poor Dean...





	Don't fix me damn!

Don't fix me damn!

"Castieel ..."  
Dean's voice came half suffocated by the pillow but equally pissed.  
"Mmm ... yes?"  
"Do you want to stop?"  
"To do what?" Asked Castiel in a more innocent tone of the world.  
"To fix me curse! Do you know that people don't stare when they sleep? And then you have nothing else to do? "Dean exclaimed turning his head away, unable to bear those damned blue-colored color balls that looked at him, studying him as a curse! He even felt that bird's gaze even while he was in the bathroom or didn't even want to think when ... shit!  
Castiel grimaced. "Excuse me Dean but you too ..."  
"Thing?"  
"You complain that I stare at you while you sleep, but if you do nothing but look at your car like it's the last thing you do in your life!"  
Dean's face turned purple for both embarrassment and anger.  
"Jesus Christ ... you come here and you make me a fucking indictment ?!"  
Castiel's eyes widened. "Don't swear! It's a pity! "  
"And stop it!"  
They went on like this all night arguing and the only one who could sleep was Sammy who as usual snored like a chainsaw.


End file.
